


Cat Eyes In the Night

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: The Two Coreys [12]
Category: Batman (Movies 1989-1997), Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (2004), Dream a Little Dream (1989)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Cat Spirit Guide, Cats, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Gen, Inspiration, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Music, Inspired by a Movie, Revenge, Song: Scandalous, Spirit Animals, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby Keller is a catlike superhero. Inspired by the 2004 film Catwoman, as well as the character of Catman (aka Thomas Blake) in the Batman comics..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Eyes In the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts), [Billy_and_the_Regulators](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billy_and_the_Regulators/gifts).



> Hey there, my fellow writers and readers. Well, here’s a new Alternate Universe Dream a Little Dream fic I cooked up one day while watching the 2004 film Catwoman (which I like as a matter of fact). I hope you like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Marc Rocco (June 19, 1962 — May 1, 2009) owns the 1989 film Dream a Little Dream. The lyrics to Scandalous by Mis-Teeq belong to their respective owners. Also, the two lines I put in here are from the 1992 film Batman Returns (which also belongs to its respective owners). I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

“Now, don’t scream, and I won’t kill you.”

His hot breath warmed her ear. Sally knew she couldn’t scream, even if she wanted to. He’d knocked all the air out of her with that last punch. His one hand was firm against her mouth and she whined as his fingers bit down into her cheeks. His other hand was already fumbling around with the waistband to her shorts. She sobbed and hitched under his hand. His grip tightened, and it felt as if her jaw might just give up and break.

“Now, be quiet,” he said right before pushing her head back into the alley’s brick wall. Sally saw stars for a moment. Doing her best not to scream, she chewed the inside of her mouth. Her waist moved and jived with his hand. He was pulling the band, trying to rip it off, and only succeeding in frustrating himself. Harder and harder he pulled by the moment; Sally could feel the band digging into her flesh.

“Just the thing I needed,” he said and pushed her to the cold, slimy ground. Sally saw her chance and was immediately on her feet. She pumped her legs as hard as she could possibly go, and yet it felt like she was in a slow dream. The alley seemed as long as eternity. A car passed at the end of eternity. Then Sally remembered she could scream. She pushed the trapped wail out of her lungs, but it bounced off his hand and back down her throat.

His hand clamped her jaw and she squealed underneath his grasp. He spun her around, his other hand wielding a silver blade. She could see the lights of freedom reflecting off the blade.

Then there was a shadow as if there was movement of some kind. As if... no, just her hopeful imagination. He smiled with yellow teeth and the stench of numerous smoked weeds.

“I’m fast, huh?” he said with a sick pride. “Now I told you, as long as you listened and stayed quiet, I wouldn’t kill you. I made a promise to you, and I never break a promise. I don’t really want to hurt you, anyway. Who would want to hurt such a beautiful young lady such as... well, yourself?”

She heard his zipper come down and felt something soft poke her skin. “I love you.”

He let go of her mouth then, and Sally might have screamed, but now both his hands and his knife was at her waistband. She could feel the cold metal against her belly. Then there was a prick and he cut through the waistband. Her waist expanded minutely, and there was a small giggle of glee from her assailant. Then her shorts were around her ankles, followed by her white panties. She felt herself being lowered to the cold ground and gasped before mentally telling herself this wasn’t her body — that no matter what, this wasn’t her body.

He smiled the happiest smile ever. Sally looked into his eyes and instantly knew what he was. He was an incarnation of the devil, and he was encased in an angel’s shell in order to tempt her.

And, boy, did he tempt her.

Then, there it was again, a shadow from the rooftops, something moving. Then it all happened so fast, nobody really knew what was going on.

The shadow dropped from the roof and grabbed Sally’s rapist by his neck. The shadow held tight and the rapist gasped. He beat against the shadow’s arm, flailing and kicking his legs, but it was no use. The shadow held strong, unflinching.

Finally, Sally’s assailant went limp. The shadow dropped him to the ground and turned to go. Sally quickly got back up and pulled up her shorts.

Her savior walked over to her and gallantly held out his hand. She placed her hand in his, and he pulled her up. Then for the first time, she saw his face. He had dark chocolate eyes hidden behind the black sunglasses he was wearing, and long hair that was the color of a raven’s wings.

Yet she could still see his eyes behind the sunglasses... sort of. The music coming from the nightclub a few feet away pounded so much in her ears that it almost sounded like her heartbeat. She was sure he could hear it, too.

_So so so scandalous_  
_You know you wanna sing with us_  
_That’s why you know you should be scared of us_

_Last night, looks to kill_  
_Straight talk, sex appeal_  
_One touch gives me chills_  
_and we ain’t even close yet_  
_Ruffneck all around_  
_ain’t been all over town_  
_Show me how you get down_  
_‛cause we ain’t even close yet_

_Bridge_  
_You got me feeling and you got me feeling weak_  
_Listen as I speak ‛cause I’m careful as a freak_  
_You got me going crazy and you know I can’t sleep_  
_I love watchin’ your moves and you hypnotise me_  
_You got me trembling like a little baby girl_  
_You’re so special, you’re like diamonds and pearls_  
_You got me spinning and you got me in a twirl_  
_You’re my number 1 baby and you’ve come to rock my world_

_Chorus_  
_You’re dangerous_  
_Just get it off_  
_The way you move, so scandalous_  
_It’s all about the 2 of us,_  
_a 1 night stand just ain’t enough_  
_I need some stimulation baby,_  
_a little conversation maybe_  
_You got me spinnin’ ‛round like crazy_  
_There goes my baby_

_Scandalous_  
_So Scandalous_  
_Scandalous_  
_So Scandalous_

_Hot stuff, head to toe_  
_where you go, no one knows_  
_you smile, plenty don’t_  
_and we ain’t even close yet_

_Solid as a rock_  
_How many ways can you hit the spot_  
_show me what you got_  
_‛cause we ain’t even close yet_

_You got me feeling and you got me feeling weak_  
_Listen as I speak coz I’m careful as a freak_  
_You got me going crazy and you know I can’t sleep_  
_I love watchin’ your moves and you hypnotise me_  
_You got me trembling like a little baby girl_  
_You’re so special, you’re like diamonds and pearls_  
_You got me spinning and you got me in a twirl_  
_You’re my number 1 baby and you’ve come to rock my world_

_You’re dangerous_  
_Just get it off_  
_The way you move_  
_so scandalous_  
_It’s all about the 2 of us_  
_A one-night stand just ain’t enough_  
_I need some stimulation, baby_  
_A little conversation, maybe_  
_You’ve got me spinnin’ ‛round like crazy_  
_There goes my baby_

_Scandalous_  
_So Scandalous_  
_Scandalous_  
_So so so scandalous_

_A little conversation_  
_goes a long long way_  
_Shows a little patience_  
_that you are here to stay_

_So show me that game, oh_

_You’re dangerous_  
_Just get it off_  
_the way you move_  
_so scandalous_  
_It’s all about the 2 of us_  
_A one night stand just ain’t enough_  
_I need some stimulation, baby_  
_A little conversation, baby_  
_You’ve got me spinnin’ ‛round like crazy_  
_There goes my baby_

_You’re dangerous_  
_Just get it off_  
_The way you move_  
_so scandalous_  
_It’s all about the 2 of us_  
_A one-night stand just ain’t enough_  
_I need some stimulation, baby_  
_A little conversation, maybe_  
_You’ve got me spinnin’ ‛round like crazy_  
_There goes my baby_

_You know you wanna sing with us_  
_That’s why you know you should be scared of us_  
_You know you wanna sing with us_  
_That’s why you know you should be scared of us baby_

Then Sally felt herself pulled up against her savior’s body. “Call me... Night Cat,” he purred. After lifting her hand to his lips and kissing it in a gallant manner, he took off, leaping through the night sky. She smiled to herself.

Bobby Keller couldn’t help but smile to himself. Being Night Cat was a lot of fun. He then remembered how he had gotten to be the way he was, and a smile crossed his face.

One night, everything had changed. His former boss was 24-year-old Tenchi Okama from Japan. Tenchi had a bad side, and was often known for walking all over people whom he considered weak.

After having accidentally discovered a secret about Tenchi, Bobby said, “Okay. Go ahead. Intimidate me. Bully me if it makes you feel big. I mean, it’s not like you can just kill me.”

That was all it took. It was then that Tenchi had pushed Bobby out of a window. Then he was found — and bitten by — a man they called Catman. The bite... transformed him. Bobby soon discovered he could leap up walls, move a lot quicker and be able to land on his feet quite easily.

Anyway, now he landed on top of a nightclub — a different one. He sensed his prey — Tenchi — coming, and snuck in through a window. For a while, he simply watched as Tenchi sat, listening to the music.

Finally, upon seeing Tenchi walking out a back door and into an alley, Bobby made his move. Before Tenchi knew what was happening, he was pushed to the ground and turned over. His eyes widened in both recognition and horror when he saw who it was.

“Bobby Keller!” Tenchi said. 

Bobby smirked. “The other night,” he purred, “you killed somebody. He was a nice boy. Why did you kill him?”

Tenchi was unable to think of an answer. Bobby then reached down and grabbed Tenchi’s tongue.

“What’s the matter?” he said mockingly. “Cat got your tongue?”

Then, when he got off of Tenchi, he got to his feet. Bobby seized the opportunity to deliver the first stunning blow with a whirligig kick, and as a result, Tenchi was knocked out... for good.

Bobby then leaped up a wall and onto the top of a building, where he sat Indian style. He smirked to himself. Yep, being Bobby Keller and Night Cat definitely **was** a lot of fun.

Then Miss Kitty, Catwoman’s cat, was suddenly sitting beside him.

“I don’t know about you, Miss Kitty,” Bobby purred, “but I feel so much yummier.”

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
